An unexplainable circumstance
by Zachana16
Summary: Freak glitches, awol Bish, a new story. Rena was just a normal girl, she wasn't even that into anime, but then an email changed her life forever. Let the insanity begin! Based on Songwind's Bishonen and Bishujo.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes/characters within this story except for Rena Star, Vannesa, and Kay. The rules for the Bishonen world I'm using belong to Lady Songwind. I've tried to contact her, but I've received nothing so if you're reading this and want me to take it down, I will.

Ch. 1: The Beginning

"Man, what a day! Thank god I'm home at last!" Rena said as she took off her shoes and threw them into the darkened room.

'I'll have to pick those up later, but oh well.' She thought as she stretched her arms over her head.

As she walked farther into the apartment the twenty-year-old called for her roommate, Vannesa.

"Vannie! Vannie, are you home?"

Upon receiving no answer Rena shrugged and said, "Hm… Guess not. She must be working late tonight. Oh well, that just means more online time for me."

Rena -'d then threw her jacket on her bed, grabbed her friend's laptop, and proceeded to log on. Since it had been a week since she'd checked her email Rena was hoping for a response from one of her online friends.

"Let's see here….junk, crap, more crap, letter for Vannie, link, lotsa crap…. Wait what's this?"

She clicked on a mail with no subject line or sender line. She figured that it would be fine since it wasn't specifically addressed to either of them. As she scanned the letter she read the interesting points aloud.

"Hm… Capture your favorite Bishonen and Bishujo. Meet people from all over the world. Sounds like one of those anime things Vannie's into."

As she got to the bottom of the page she noticed a link labeled "Make me a Trainer". After a moment of deliberation Rena's curiosity own out and she clicked the link. Little did she know just what sort of adventure lay ahead for her. It would be the last time she ever saw her world.

Thats it.

Like? Hate?

Please Review.


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Ch. 2: The Arrival

She had a splitting headache. It felt like her insides were on fire. She was going to blow chunks soon if it didn't let up.

"…bie."

The voice was faint. Maybe she imagined it.

"Newb.."

There was a sharp pain in her side. Was she dreaming?

"Newbie."

Sticky. Sticky.

"Hey Newbie, you alive?"

Ugh, most defiantly not. Rena opened her eyes to see a girl around her age crouched in front of her with a stick in her hand. The poking of the stick had been what had awoken her.

The girl smiled, and then said, "About time, Newb. We almost thought you weren't going to make it for a while there."

Rena blinked at the girl then slowly sat up. She immediately wished she hadn't because her headache and nausea returned full force.

"I'm gunna barf." She said just before she pitched over.

The other girl was at her side instantly. "Whoa there, Newbie! Take it easy."

Rena could see her turn to talk to someone else. "I think she might have come here sick, you guys. Sanji, make her something to eat. Tatara, you know about plants, so go find some herbs we can use."

Her vision was becoming dark. She could barely hear the other girl's next words. "I don't have any medicine for you. You have to hang on!"

Her vision darkened even more until she finally fell into unconsciousness.

(Two hours later)

She could hear voices. Three were male, one was female. Maybe it was the girl she met with some friends. Rena slowly tuned in as her mind came out of its fog.

"I'm not certain what she has, but I don't think it is contagious. You should have let me out when you found her instead of poking her with that stick."

This voice was very professional and distinctly masculine. He sounded like a doctor of some sort. He had to be, otherwise why would he be checking her over?

She heard the voice of the girl that found her next. "Sorry, Ha'ri. I guess in all the commotion I just forgot about you."

"It's fine, but you must be more careful in the future. What if whatever she has was contagious? You would be sick right now. I don't like worrying unnecessarily about you. You have to be more careful next time, trainer."

"Sorry again, Hatori."

A different voice, this one sounding like its owner had a bad head cold, said, "Lay off the girl, Ha'ri. She said she was sorry. That should be enough. Besides, dinner is ready. We wouldn't want good food to go to waste."

She had heard enough to know she was safe. A loud growl emitted from Rena's stomach. She wasn't feeling sick anymore.

She -'d then said, "I'm starving. Feed me!"

Everyone jumped, and then laughed as the twenty-year-old young woman sat up.

"Here, take this."

Rena looked in the direction of the voice. Sitting there next to her was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had short cut blond hair and blue eyes. He was also dressed in a black suit. What caught her attention, though was the sucker he had in his mouth. It was just so out of place.

The doctor's voice broke her out of her musings. "You should introduce yourself to the young lady."

The blond man handed Rena the plate then nudged the man sitting next to him with his elbow. "Look who's talkin', oh broody one."

Rena guessed the man that had gotten nudged was the doctor she'd heard talking earlier. What was his name again? She got her answer as a man with black hair and brown eyes rose from his sitting position on a log.

He turned to her and said, "Very well then. I am called Hatori Sohma." He bowed then continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. Please excuse the rude manners of my associates and trainer."

Rena -'d at Hatori then tore into her food. She could hear him as he settled back into his previous position on the log.

The girl --'at the doctor then said, "Ignore him. Ha'ri is always like that. I'm Kay, Kay Taylor. What's your name?"

Rena blinked at the woman called Kay then said, "I'm Rena Star. Where am I?"

Kay rubbed her hands together, then took a deep breath, and said, "You got the mail with the link in it right?"

"Right."

"And you obviously clicked the 'Make me a Trainer' button."

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you ever wished your favorite character from a show or movie was real?"

"Well, yeah."

Kay grinned. "Well, here, they are."

Rena stared at the younger woman in disbelief. She had to be joking, right? Then something important struck her.

"You're an Otaku, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and proud of it. Aren't you?"

"Not so much."

Kay's eyes popped out. "So you really are a newbie. How many animes have you seen?"

Rena quirked her head to one side and tried to remember what Vannesa had made her watch.

"Um… Two. I've seen three episodes of Sailor Moon and one of something called Wolf's Rain."

Before any more could be said between the two girls a new voice joined the conversation.

"Trainer Kay, shouldn't we bring her to Epoch City? She'll need to go to orientation."

"Oh, Tatara, when did you get out of your ball?"

"Just a minute ago, Trainer Kay."

Rena was now officially confused.

"Trainer? What the heck is that? And where'd he come from, anyway? Furthermore, what sort of orientation would I have to go to?"

Kay smiled at her then gestured for her to come sit next to her. "It's too long a story for me to tell right now. You'll be told everything tomorrow at orientation. All newbies have to attend."

That's it.

Next chapter she'll go to orientation and get her first Bishonen.


	3. Orientation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned anime. Rena, Vannessa, Janie, and Kay are mine thought so don't use them without permission.

Chapter Three: Orientation

(The next morning)

It was late morning by the time they reached Epoch City. They would have been there soonerbut Rena had thrown a fit when Sanji tried to carry her on the way. Eventually, she had conceded to the insistence of the doctor and allowed herself to be carried, but by then they had already lost most of the morning. Now, on the edge of Epoch CityRena began fighting once more with the One Piece Bishonen.

"We're here! Put me down already!"

"Ain't nothin' doin', newbie-trainer-to-be."

This continued as the small party made its way through Epoch City. Many of the people they passed stopped to watch the scene before them. Several other trainers had to restrain their respective Bish who thought Rena was in trouble and tried to go to her aid. These Bishonen were usually knight types or just really chivalrous.

Kay kept her head down in embarrassment as they got closer and closer to the orientation building. Her other two Bishonen remained in their balls and refused to be called out.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Finally, we're here! Sanji, you can let her down now." Kay said as they came to stand at the doors of this huge building.

Sanji immediately set his still squirming burden on the paved ground and stepped away from her.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Rena turned around and hit Sanji over the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

Her face was red with fury as she yelled, "That was for dragging me here like a friggin' piece of baggage!"

All of a sudden all the color drained from her face and she staggered over to the side. Luckilya passing trainer had her Bishonen catch the ailing girl before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch, Kurama."

Kay turned to face the trainer and her Bish.

"Hey, thanks allot."

The trainer shrugged then said, "No big deal, hun. I'm guessing by the absence of a fretsome Bish that she's a newbie."

Kay nodded.

The Kurama Bishonen looked over at his trainer and said, "Janie, what's the matter with this trainer? She looks so pale?"

"Looks like she's got transfer sickness to me."

A weak voice drifted out from Kurama's arms. "W-what is transfer sickness?"

Everyone turned to face the newly awakened girl. It was Janie that gave her an answer.

"Transfer Sickness is a minor illness that inflicts those new arrivals that are more sensitive to the nature of their arrival in this world. Basically, she literally left her lunch in the other world. As the remainder of this synchronizes with the rest of her she'll be weak and probably a little sick to her stomach. It will pass in a few days."

Kay and Sanji both had question marks over their heads in confusionbut Rena seemed to understand well enough.

Kurama brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "If she does indeed have TS then shouldn't she be in the hospital? I believe she'll be bed bound for at least a week with this, right trainer?"

Janie nodded to her Bish then turned to Kay and said, "We'll take it from here. Don't you need to restock your supplies?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You go on. I'll have you paged once she's out of orientation."

"Thanks!" Kay threw the word over her shoulder as she started down the street.

Janie smiled after the girl then turned back to her Kurama and said, "Let's bring her inside. I'll give her a check-up to be certain she's not carrying anything worse than TS, and then bring her to her orientation.

She looked at her watch. "Which I'm currently late for. Kurama, take her to my exam room. I'll be along after I get through with this class."

Kurama nodded than started up the stairs of the orientation building.

(Three hours later)

Rena awoke some time later to find herself in what appeared to be a small hospital room. She tried to sit up, but finding that to be impossible she laid back and tried to sit still. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but she knew that she was sick.

'So, you're awake."

Rena's eyes opened wide as she searched around for the owner of the voice.

The redhead from earlier walked over to stand where she could see him then said, "You're safe here. My trainer treated you for transfer sickness. You should be well in a few days. Unfortunately, you still need to go to Orientation so you can't stay here until you're better."

Before she could say anything the trainer of the redheaded Bishonen came into the room.

"It's good to see that you're awake. I'm Professor Janice Rahl. I'm filling in for Professor Dion while he's on vacation. If you can stand, I'd like you to come with me to orientation."

Rena nodded then slowly sat up again on the small bed. This time there was no dizziness. She carefully moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

The Professor smiled at her then said, "Good, you're getting stronger already. Now then, if you'll just follow me."

Rena did as she was told and followed the other woman out of the medical area and into this huge lobby like area.

"Oh, my god...This place looks just like the lobby of an expensive hotel."

Janie smiled again at the new trainer's words then said, "I know. I was really amazed the first time I saw it too. Come on, we're running late."

Rena came out of her shocked state enough to say, "Late for what?"

Janie laughed then said, "Well orientation, silly."

"Oh."

Rena did not say anything more as they entered into what was apparently the orientation room. It reminded her more of a high school classroom. There was a chalkboard at the front room with rules and directions written on it. Seven chairs sat in rows of three and four. All but one of the chairs contained an excited/freaked out new arrival.

The person that caught Rena's eyethoughwas the blond haired blue eyes form of her friend Vannessa.

"Vannie! (Glomp) I thought I'd never see you again!"

The other girl sat there in mute shock for all of five seconds before she leapt up and squealed loudly. The two happily chattered with one another until the teacher shushed them. After they had both settled into a seat the class finally started.

"Hello newbies! I'm Professor Janice Rahl, and it's my job to get all of you started here in the Bishie World. First, I would like to welcome you all to Epoch City. Many new trainers start their adventurers here. Like you they all came through orientation. Now, orientation has been set up to equip all new trainers with what necessities they will need to get a comfortable start. Its other purpose is to make sure that everyone knows and obeys the rules that have been set up here. We'll get to those later. You're probably wondering how and why you are here. You're here because you were sent an invitation, via email, to become a Bishmon trainer. Since you obviously clicked the 'Make me a Trainer' button then that means you accepted the offer. Now, before I go any farther, does anyone want to be sent home?"

When no one raised their hand in the five minute pause she continued, "Good. I'm glad to see we have a decent group this time. Now then, are there any questions so far?"

Rena raised her hand, then stood up when she was pointed at, and said, "I have a question, Professor. What exactly is a Bishmon Trainer?"

"Ah, excellent question. A Bishmon Trainer is a person from what we perceive as the real world who captures, raises, trains, and generally cares for a Bishonen or Bishujo. A Bishonen is basically a male character from an anime, movie, or book. A Bishujo is a female from the same. Now then, moving on...Bishie have three general levels of development. These stages are; Chibi, San, and Sama. A Chibi is the equivalent of a child, thus they are rarely seen. On that note never, EVER, try to capture a Chibi. It would be equivalent to kidnapping a kid. "

"A San is the equivalent of a teenager. These are the most common in the territories and are the perfect first Bish for most newbies. A San is usually the easiest for a new trainer to control since most newbies range between the ages of fourteen to eighteen, though some are older when they first arrive. Some San's are more difficult to control. It just depends on the personality of the Bish in question and the temperament of the trainer. For example, a San level Kenshin is at the Battousai frame of mind and is a dangerous and often unpredictable Bishonen. A trainer with a large amount of patience and a little fighting skill would be best suited for this Bishonen. A trainer with a lighter personality with less confidence would do better with a San level Kenji, who at that age was going through his protective phase."

She paused to allow them to absorb what she had told them before continuing, "A Sama is effectively an adult Bish. They are harder to find in the wild than a San, and are generally more wary of trainers than a San. Samas, just like Sans, are generally easy to get along with if you find the right kind of Bishonen. In this case, a Sama level Kenshin would be better for the less confident trainer while a Sama level Kenji would be better for a more patient, experienced trainer. Most of the time if a Bish was psychotic during their San stage they mellow out during their Sama stage. Again, this may not be true for all Bish."

"Until recently it was thought Sama was as high as a Bish got. Not true now. There is a level above Sama that a few Bishie have managed to attain. This level has been dubbed the Ancient or Elder stage. The Bish that reaches this point has stopped changing physically, but has changed drastically in personality and power. Most Ancient level Bish are wild ones that have been around since the beginning of the world. They are very wise and very powerful. These Bish are to be considered highly dangerous and are off limits to all trainers. Is everyone still following me with all this?"

The class nodded as one so she continued, I know this is allot to take in all at once, but bare with me here. I'm almost finished. Now, as I mentioned before there are a few rules here that you should all be aware of."

She took a deep breath, and then dove into her explanation. "Rule One: Do NOT go in search of the Bishonen's cities. They are private and off limits to trainers. Any trainer discovered near one of their cities can be held captive or sent home according to the rules of that particular city. Don't ask your Bishonen about their cities either. They won't answer even under torture."

"Rule Two: To capture a Bishonen, you must use a Bish-Ball." Janie held up a silver and black ball with a silver button on the front. "This is a Bish-Ball. For those of you who have ever seen Pokemon then you know how these work. Now then, to release your Bishonen, you simply let them out the open the ball manually, and snap it in half. Make sure you don't release all of your Bish unless you want to go home."

"Rule Three: Never leave your Bish more than 3 miles away from you at any time. If you must leave them only do it in an extreme emergency and for a very short period of time. As you will soon see, you are bonded to your Bish by your blood. If, for some reason, you can't reach them and they can't reach you...Well, they'll go insane and possibly die after 48 hours. If this happens to you and you aren't going to reach them in time...Please...release the Bish. Remember, 3 miles, 48 hours. Now that we have that covered...This," She held up a cell phone like object for the class to see then continued, "is a Dex. This little contraption is a phone, map, encyclopedia, and address book all in one. General info about known Bishonen and trainers that you've encountered will be saved here as well. It is also your personal ID her, so don't loose it. Most just use it for a phone, though."

Janie paused again to show everyone a belt with several of the balls she had shown them earlier on it. "This is a Bish-Ball belt. We'll start you off with 29 Bish-Balls. After that you'll have to have more created for you in a town. Belts can hold up to 60 balls."

"Now that we have all that behind us let's set you all up with your starter gear. Please line up along the wall so we can get a blood sample from each of you."

Everyone got up and got in the line, though Rena was pushed to the front. Letting out a snort at the general lameness of her peers Rena allowed Janie to get a blood sample from her. She then watched as the sample went through this weird machine. It made several off sounds before producing a belt complete with 20 Bish-Balls. As soon as she put it on, Rena felt like it was apart of her. The rightness of it made her feel strange, but she ignored it.

After everyone had received their belts and Bish-Balls Janie handed out several standard supplies they would need as well as their dexes. Rena checked her pack to see what she had. Inside her new backpack there was: a sleeping bag, a canteen, a flashlight, two medical kits, a packet of capsules (which she had no idea what to do with), toiletries, hairbrush, and several other miscellaneous items.

Rena then turned on her Dex, which looked more like a Nintendo DS than the smaller cell phone like object Janie had shown them. Immediately, a monotone female voice said, "Property of?"

Vannie "Uh'd" at hers, but Rena said, "Rena Star."

"Age?"

"20."

"Property of Rena Star. Age: 20. Novice Trainer. Status: No Bishonen. Two weeks to capture first Bish. Correct?"

"Yes."

After Vannie had finished fighting with hers the two friends traded numbers and got ready to leave. Janie stopped them at the door. Before she could say anything, however, a horrified looking Kurama burst into the room.

He said, "Trainer! Janie, something's happened, something bad. You're needed in the containment cells."

She put her hands on her Bishonen's shoulders to calm him, then turned to the class and said, "All of you stay here. There's something I need to warn you all about before you leave."

As soon as Janie had finished speaking Rena's knees came out from under her and she collapsed.

"Damn! I forgot that she was sick. Okay then...Kurama, bring her with us. I'll have to admit her to the hospital after I handle this crisis."

She pointed at Vannessa. "She can come too, since she knows Ms. Star. Let's just get going."

With that, the small group exited the orientation room and headed for their new destination. Sometime halfway through the trip Rena woke back up. She was just in time to see what they had called the 'containment cells'. The area they were in now was lined with what appeared to be huge test tubes filled with this off white fog. All of these were empty save one at the very end of the room.

Rena's eyes caught on the person in the tube. He was obviously an older man, but from how he was just floating there suspended in mid-air it was hard to tell just how old he was. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail that floated slowly in the zero gravity tube. (1)

His whole body was spread out, arms and legs hanging slightly as he floated. By what she could see of him, Rena guessed that he was probably of Japanese decent. His mid Meji-Era styled kimono also drew her to that conclusion. (2)

There were also two swords tied to his sash. One appeared to be a katana and, if she knew her swords right, the other was a wakizashi. (3) It was obvious that he was some form of samurai.

Her concentration was pulled from the man when she noticed a pair of glasses on the ground next to the tube he was in. Rena struggled until Kurama set her down then retrieved the glasses and put them in her pocket. Her attention went to Janie as the other woman began to speak.

"What has happened? What did he do?"

A voice Rena had never heard before replied, "He killed his trainer."

"What! How!"

"He got hacked."

"Hacked? A Bishonen? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Someone managed to hack straight into his mind and forced him to kill his trainer and two other Bish."

"Then his ball was never broken?"

"No, it wasn't. LSS-sama will be here soon to do just that. She said that whoever did this was extremely skilled and could possibly do it again. She also mentioned that he would probably not know that he's done this and that we're not to tell him. The last thing we need right now is a psychopathic samurai on our hands."

"So, what's to be done with him then?"

He'll probably be white tagged and released. (4) There's also the chance that LSS-sama will take him. She wants him awake when she gets here so I had better let him out."

"Are these two safe with a Trainer killer this close to them?"

"They'll be fine so long as they maintain a safe distance. Besides, he's not a Trainer killer by nature. He never wanted to hurt his trainer."

"Oh, okay."

(Jin)

There was something wrong. His body felt strange, almost like he'd been removed from it then put back in wrong. Where was Robert? What had happened to his young trainer? He could feel the ground under him now. There must have been a fight; otherwise he would have still been with Robert.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

A clear, feminine voice answered him. "You are in a containment lock in Epoch City."

Jin opened his eyes then carefully sat himself up and turned towards the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Silver Senshi, one of the two original programmers of this world."

"_You're _LSS-sama? It is an honor to meet you."

She gave him a nod then said, "Something has happened. While you slept, you're trainer died from a fatal injury."

Jin felt the air rush from his lungs at her words. Robert was dead? How could this be? He couldn't believe this had happened. He had been protecting the Chibi like trainer for three years. No one had ever gotten close enough to hurt him before. He had failed his duty to his trainer. He had failed to protect Robert. It was a harsh blow to deal with, and even harder for him to focus past the grief he was feeling now.

His tight hold over his sanity began to weaken. Without his trainer to break his ball and set him free he'd go insane. There was no way around that. No one else could break the ball but Robert, and Robert was dead. A different voice drew his attention as he fought against what he knew was inevitable.

"Let him out of there! Isn't it enough that he has to live with the grief of loosing his friend? You can't just stand there and watch him go insane!"

The woman that had raised her voice at LSS-sama was a good head shorter than him. She had long, raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back and even darker black eyes. Jin guessed, by the faint Japanese appearance to her features, that she was probably a Bishujo. No way would a trainer speak to one of the founders like that. He felt himself being drawn towards her, but the continued presence of the containment shield prevented him from going over to her.

"Your name, what is it?" The words came out of him before he could stop them.

He was trying to stay sharp, but the insanity that came with being away from his trainer was already taking hold of him. He forced himself to remain focused on the woman he was talking to as his mind and body tried to give into insanity.

"It's Rena."

Her voice was weaker from the last time she'd spoken to him. He looked her over once to see what could be wrong and noticed that she was becoming unnaturally pale. He also caught sight of the Bish-Belt that hung low on her hips and blinked in slight confusion. She was a trainer? She looked more like a Bishujo to him.

"You are a trainer?"

"Yes. I just got here today."

Jin inclined his head slightly to the young trainer that had spoken up for him.

"You're ill. Why aren't your Bishonen taking care of you?"

"I told you, I just got here. I don't have any Bishonen yet."

"Very well then."

Jin looked around him and noticed that the shield had been dropped. He carefully stepped down from the platform he was on and approached Rena.

"They call me Jin."

He heard a loud snap behind him and knew they had broken his ball. He could do what he wanted to now.

"I have no wish to be someone else's Bishonen, but you are ill and in need of protection. You stood up for me, something most new trainers wouldn't do. If you want, I will allow you to capture me. In exchange, you must release me when you have captured a second Bishonen."

In response Rena pulled his glasses from her pocket and offered them back to him. After putting them comfortably back on Jin shifted his stance and waited for the trainer to say something. It didn't take her long.

"Okay. I agree. Maybe we can even be friends."

With that Rena removed one of the Bish-Balls from her belt and threw it at the stoic samurai. After a moment of shaking around on the ground the ball flew back into Rena's hand and she released her new Bishonen.

Her Dex beeped then, "Bishonen caught. Name: Jin. Sama level. Samurai type, secondary healer type. Samurai Champloo origin. This Bishonen is quiet and often off-putting to other people. His calm nature helps him concentrate during battle. Jin is a very talented, very powerful samurai. He also knows various minor medical practices. Nickname?"

"None."

It beeped again. "Sama level Jin caught by Trainer Rena Star. No Nickname. Correct?"

"Yes."

Jin inclined his head to his new trainer then had to lunge forward as she collapsed again.

"Looks like I'll have my work cut out for me."

That's it for this chapter.

I'm so sorry that it took so long.

I'll try to update more often, but I've been having computer problems so...

Author's Notes:

I've decided to use trivia questions to choose who's going to be in my story. If you want to be a trainer in this story then you have to get the trivia question right. First correct answer gets into the next chapter. All questions are Bishonen story based.

Trivia Question: What was the name of the main bad guy in Songwind's story Bishonen and Bishujo? Did this person have any Bish, if so who and what level were they at?

(1) Actually, his bio says that he has brown hair, but it looks almost black to me so...

(2) I don't really know what era Samurai Champloo takes place in so I just made this conclusion based on the other animes that take place in a similar time frame.

(3) A wakizashi is the smaller sword that Jin has on his side. Also found this on his bio.

(4) White tagging is a term I came up with to describe a Bish that has a white band on their persona that marks them as non catchable. This will come into play again later on in the story.


	4. Back on our Feet

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chapter 4: Back on our Feet

Three Months Later….

(Jin)

He was starting to get worried. The young woman he now called trainer was unconscious. The doctor had no clue as to why she hadn't awoken. Professor Rahl had even called LSS-sama back to try to figure out what was wrong. Even the founder could find no problem other than a mild case of transfer sickness, something that should have passed within a week at most. The only thing he could do was sit and wait. He was starting to get restless. He was so used to being on the move all the time that having to sit still for this extended period was pure torture. He was drawn from his brooding by a gentle tugging on his sleeve.

"Hey, Jin. Didn't expect to see you when I woke up. Was I out long?"

The dark haired samurai was on his feet instantly. This overwhelming sensation of relief swept through him as he leaned out the door to summon the doctor to the room. Before he could return to his trainer's side, however, the doctor pushed him far across the room. Professor Janice Rahl went right to her side, Rena's friend Vannessa entered shortly after, her Bishonen coming in right behind her. Jannie's Kurama remained near the doorway in case he needed to run an errand for his trainer.

Jin was feeling odd. His concern for his trainer was starting to dissipate, being replaced by a vague feeling of annoyance at having been pushed away. He also had a strange fading feeling running through his body that he just couldn't explain. It turned into a slight sinking sensation before he finally figured out what was wrong.

For him, it was the first signs of his sanity slipping. He remembered the feeling from when he had been separated from Robert before meeting Rena. It shouldn't have been possible with his trainer sitting just across the room, but that was what it felt like.

Jin glanced at Rena; then felt his hand travel up to the hilt of his sword. One of her friend's Bishonen was standing near Rena with his arm drawn over her shoulders. That was unacceptable even if his trainer hadn't been ill. It didn't help matters any that the Bishonen in question was a San level Mugen who was only doing this to get a rise out of him.

He was just about to go over and teach the upstart Bishonen some manners when Rena did something very unexpected; she sat up and punched Mugen in the face. Jin wasn't able to keep himself from staring. He hadn't expected something like this from his trainer. She seemed too…gentle for something that violent.

The dark haired samurai looked over at Rena's friend Vannessa. The girl was doubled over at the waist laughing. She'd obviously been expecting something like this from Rena. Therefore, it was to her that Jin directed his question.

"I take your laughter to mean that you've seen this before?"

Vannessa slowly straightened herself and gave him a nod. A moment later she restated her answer. "Rena-kun has a black belt in judo and karate so she's very good at taking care of herself. She's also good at improvising in tight situation. Last time she kicked the guy in the nads. I've never seen her get that violent with someone before, at least not because he was touching her anyway."

Jin nodded, his anger seeping out of his body as he watched Mugen struggle to get his rear out of the trashcan. He allowed a slight smile to grace his features.

_'Perhaps this partnership will be less troublesome than I thought.'_

_---------------------_

(Rena)

'I feel so much better! That guy or Bishonen, or whatever he is was really starting to get on my nerves.' Rena thought as she watched her friend try to help the Bish get himself unstuck.

She managed to keep herself from laughing up until the point where Vannessa toppled backward into her other two Bish, sending all three of them to the floor in a pile. At that point, the dark haired girl started laughing. After awhile she calmed down and helped her friend get up. When everything had been set to rights Janice gave Rena a check-up and allowed her to leave.

They still had no clue what had caused the months long coma, but they couldn't keep Rena while they were trying to figure it out. Rena was months behind the other Newbies she'd gone to Orientation with. She needed to get out of Epoch, gain some training time with her only current Bishonen. So she packed up her starter gear and left the hospital, the ever quiet Jin at her side.

That's it for this chapter.

Next chapter I'll start placing people in the story.

This chapter's question is: In what order did Anya get her Bishonen and what level where they each caught at?


	5. Our first battle experience

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned anime. Rena, Vannessa, Janie, and Kay are mine thought so don't use them without permission.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been really busy with school and work and I haven't really had time to update until now. My muse kicked me in the butt about a week ago and this and another chapter for another story is what I got from it. So…thanks for your patience and here's the chapter.

Chapter Five: Our first battle experience

They'd only been out of Epoch City for a little over two hours, only just gotten beyond easy range of the town. During these two hours, however, they hadn't seen a single living creature. Not a single person, trainer or bishonen, had shown themselves, and Rena was beginning to think they weren't going to see anyone tonight. It was a situation that made the both of them nervous, Jin more so, since a silent territory could sometimes mean that something was horribly wrong.

"Trainer?"

"Hm? What is it, Jin?"

They had stopped walking now. Jin when he'd started speaking and Rena once she realized that Jin was no longer following along behind her.

"Does this quiet bother you at all? Does it seem strange to you?"

"Only a little, and only because it's only this quiet when something is wrong. Still…I find the quiet soothing somehow. It's nice every once in awhile."

Jin's head quirked to the side at her words, his sharp mind pondering over her words for a moment before he spoke again. "Hm…You certainly aren't like the other trainers I've met."

He spoke with his smooth, even voice, making his words a statement instead of a question. The way he'd said it drew Rena to turn around to face him, her dark eyes meeting his. There was confusion written all over her face, as if she didn't quite get what he was saying.

"What does that mean?"

Jin shook his head, dispersing his odd mood just as quickly as the gesture was made. "Nothing. Come, we could still find someone before dark."

"Okay."

And so their journey continued, and as darkness began to take the land Jin's words came true. A dark haired stranger stood in their path, his all black clothing making him nearly indistinguishable in the dying light.

"Jin." Rena called, raising her Dex at the stranger as her dark haired protector circled around in front of her.

"I see him." His eyes trailed back for a second as he spoke; swinging back around before he finished his thoughts. "What does the Dex say about him?"

She cast her eyes at the figure blocking their way then back to the Dex, reading off the words exactly as they appeared to her. "Brago, also known as the Dark Mamodo, considered to be one of the most volatile and harder to control of all other bishi from his territory. Zatch Bell origins."

Jin's hand hovered over the hilt of his katana, ready to draw it in a moment's notice. This was one bishonen that he couldn't' afford to underestimate. He was violent and unpredictable, like most Mugen he knew, but unlike Mugen, he used his head and was as much a strategist as he was a vicious fighter. Meaning he couldn't just out smart him like he did to other hot tempered bish. No, this one was much too dangerous for that.

"We're right in the middle of one of the Naruto territories, meaning he's a ways from his home territory."

Rena nodded. "A really long way, Jin. I don't even see how he could have-"Rena stopped right there, gasping as her eyes landed on the form of a collapsed young woman. "Jin, he's not wild."

Dark eyes turned to her again, turning back forward a second later. "What? Are you certain, trainer?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Look closely, there's a girl up behind him on the ground. He's trying to protect her, so what else could she be except for his trainer?"

A pair of crimson eyes stared wearily at the, his entire demeanor stating that he would watch them closely and not allow them to come near either his trainer or himself. It was only now, when understanding of the situation finally started dawning on them, that either of them gave the Bishonen any real consideration other than that he'd come across as a potential enemy.

Brago's hand was drawn out in front of the woman behind him, his body shaking from the effort he was using to keep it there. If nothing else, this bishonen would protect his bookkeeper at all costs, because if the book that he drew power from was burned, then he'd be sent back to the village of his birth and be stuck there for over a year before he'd be able to fight again.

It looked like both he and his trainer had been attacked by something neither of them had been prepaired for, something more powerful than the easily angered mamodo. Brago was bleeding from several wounds that decorated his arms and across his chest, though most of those were hidden from view by his dark clothing.

When Rena saw the blood that was beginning to pool around the mamodo's feet she made her choice. She put her Dex back in her pocket and started forward, moving steadily past Jin. Jin, of course, followed his trainer. He wasn't letting his guard down, even if their would be opponent was nearly dead on his feet.

"Trainer…" He spoke lowly, his voice threaded with both concern and annoyance at his trainer's actions.

Rena ignored her partner, holding her hands up slowly as she continued forward. It was more a gesture to placate the now growling Brago than anything else. "It's alright, we're here to help. Easy now, I'm not here to hurt you or your trainer."

As Rena got closer, Brago's growling got louder and his body was poised slightly forward as if to strike. Jin had finally had enough of this. He couldn't allow this to continue any longer. He stepped back in front of his trainer, meeting the other Bishonen's growls with a cold glare.

"Jin, don't…don't do this." Rena said, her voice holding the slightest trace of a plea.

The dark haired samurai had his hand on the hilt of his sword, his brown eyes narrowed dangerously behind his glasses. He offered his trainer only one excuse, and it was one that he'd lived by for several years. "I cannot let this threat to you continue, trainer. He is a menace to you and should be shown how to properly treat someone else's trainer."

"He's an injured Bishonen trying to protect his trainer. It's like backing him into a wall. He can't just take off, not without her."

Jin shook his head, understanding Rena's logic, but still stubbornly refusing to let her past him. "He is still dangerous, Rena. Even injured he could tear you apart, and I won't let that happen. You are mine to protect for however long it takes you to find another bishonen willing to."

"I know that. Jin, just look at him. He can barely stand, nonetheless fight you off. He is little threat to anyone, at least in his current state. So please, stand down."

Before the samurai could argue again a very different voice weakly interrupted them. "B-brago, stop it. Leave them alone."

The dark haired mamodo's eyes widened just the slightest bit, and he slowly turned around and knelt by his trainer's side to check on the girl's well being. He kept darting his eyes back to them every few second, still warily keeping them within his sight in case they decided to attack, though they weren't going to.

"You should save your strength, Karen. That last fight took too much out of you, and I don't want to have to cart you away from another battle."

The girl called Karen snorted, her hand coming up to poke weakly at her mamodo's chest. "Look who's talking, you can barely stay on your own two feet."

Rena finally stepped forward, moving around her currently stunned bish. "Epoch isn't far from here. Jin and I can bring you back, if you want."

Brago flinched and rose back into a guarding position, ignoring his trainer's last words. "You will stay clear of my partner. We don't need any help from your likes."

Jin came out of his surprised daze then, bringing his body back around Rena for the third time that day. He really did need to have a talk with her after this about removing herself from where she could be protected.

"Back off now, dark one. You are in no shape to fight me, and my trainer doesn't wish for me to attack you. I don't want to upset her, but I will not hesitate to protect myself."

The Zatch Bell bishonen started growling again, clearly agitated by their presence. Finally, Rena got tired of dealing with the two stubborn males and their posturing and leaned over to remove her shoes. Once finished with this task she drew back and threw the first shoe.

It nailed Jin in the back of the head, staggering the samurai and momentarily stunning him. "That, is enough out of you." Rena murmured before she drew back again to throw the second shoe.

Before she could, however, the girl named Karen staggered up to her feet and held her arms out from her body, shakily holding her ground. "Leave…him alone."

The other trainer was a mess, barely able to even make her gesture of loyalty for her irate bishonen. Again, the dark tempered mamodo looked over to his trainer. "You don't have to do this Karen. I can handle them on my own."

Rena's attention was diverted from this scene by the glowing object in the back of Karen's pants. Her Dex beeped loudly, shrilly letting out a warning. "Danger! Danger! Spell book activation detected! Trainer is advised to seek cover immediately."

She had no idea what this meant, and was still trying to help the other trainer. Rena didn't understand why this was so hard. She was only trying to help this Karen girl, not cause trouble, so why were the bishonen acting like they were in a battle of some kind?

Jin, however, had listened to the warning, having heard it before with his previous trainer Robert. Though Rena was still distracted enough not to be paying attention to it, Jin knew to heed the warnings issued by the Dex. Often times, they would be the cause of someone's life being saved or lost. He immediately abandoned his defensive stance, grabbing his still oblivious trainer around the waist and getting them both out of the line of fire. He wasn't sure what the book keeper would do, but he knew he didn't want to be out of cover when it happened. He'd seen what happened when the mamodo trainers fought, and it was not pleasant.

He heard the loud discharge of energy that some of the books made right before an attack spell was used, and ducked into what amounted to the only cover he could find, a small alcove made of stone. He tucked his body over Rena's knowing that it was better for him to be injured than her, since he would heal more damage than his petite trainer could ever handle. They made it just in time, because the somehow stronger voice of the trainer Karen echoed through the forest.

Jin didn't have time to brace himself as the black ball of energy shot towards them. There was no other cover for miles, and he had to pray this would be enough to at least preserve Rena's life. She had stood up for him, and he couldn't let her gesture go unheeded. He owed her this, to protect her while she looked for another bishonen. He couldn't tolerate any other trainer, and he hoped solemnly that she wouldn't be killed because of his temper. Everything seemed to slow down then, the world focusing entirely on the large, rapidly approaching, attack.

[  
[  
[  
[  
[

Paf! That's it.

Sorry again for the wait.

Please read and review.


End file.
